Herederos
by Maya Cullen
Summary: Bella ha quedado embarazada, pero huye ya que tiene miedo de que Edward no la quiera mas. 16 años después, Bella regresa a Forks, obviamente los Cullen ya no estan, pero, Alice tiene una vision sobre ella, y dos adolescentes.. ADENTRO MAS!
1. 1 Adios

**Wenooooo!! olaaaaa, aki kn un nuevo fanfic ia k el anterior no tuvo mucho exito TT.TT en finnnnn**

**una loca idea que se me ocurrio en una fiesta asi k espero les guste:**

**Disclaimer: Nooo!!, encontre mi acta de nacimiento y no no me llamo Stephenie Meyer TTT.TTT**

**Summary:**

Bella ha quedado embarazada, pero huye ya que tiene miedo de que Edward no la quiera mas.

16 años después, Bella regresa a Forks, obviamente los Cullen ya no estan, pero, Alice tiene una vision sobre ella, y dos adolescentes.

Vuelven, pero ahora, hay mas familia, los Cullen hayaron a mas integrantes para su clan.

**Prefacio:**

_Entonces lo vi, tan hermoso como la primera vez, tan joven como siempre, y como yo jamas estaria, una lagrima traviesa cayo, y Elizabeth lo noto._

_-¿Mama?-_

_-No pasa nada El, no pasa nada-entonces volteo su rostro, me miro, fruncio el ceño, y entonces sus ojos se abrieron como platos._

_-¿Bella?-lo escuche pronunciar, y senti que el mundo caia…_

**_1. Adios_**

No lo podía creer, estaba embarazada, no… imposible, estaba a unos dias de que me convirtieran, pero si me convertian… ¿mi bebe morira?

Si, sin duda, la ponzoña acabaria con el feto que llevo en mi vientre, ¿y lo permitire? No.

Pero Edward jamas creera mi embarazo, me odiara, pensara que lo e engañado y… yo no quiero eso, lo mejor sera irme si… para siempre.

Me recoste en la cama, después de haber tomado esa decision, adoraba que Alice estuviera de caza, al menos, hasta mañana tendria tiempo, pero necesitaba hablar con Edward.

Sin duda, mañana sera el día mas doloroso de mi existencia…

A la mañana siguiente me levante temerosa, Edward me miraba como me desperezaba, sus ojos se veian tan llenos de felicidad que, por un momento olvide lo que iba a hacer.

-Hola Sra. Cullen-dijo jugueton, el sonido de su voz era la cosa mas hermosa, pero ya no lo oiria.

Al recordar lo que iba a hacer, los ojos se me anegaron de lagrimas, y cayeron despavoridas.

-¡Oh Edward!-me avalanze sobre el y empeze a llorar.

-Amor…¿Qué pasa?-su tono de voz estaba lleno de severa preocupación, eso me partio el alma.

-No…No puedo seguir así-las lagrimas y la voz rota le daban demasiada credulidad al asunto.

-¿Cómo que no puedes seguir amor?-

-¡Ya no quiero seguir contigo!-no creia que mi voz fuera la que dijera esas blasfemias.

-¿Qué?-estaba confundido, y frustrado, otra vez maldecia no poder leerme la mente, y yo se lo agradecia.

-Estoy cansada de llevar una vida que no me corresponde, ¿crees que tendremos nuestro felices para siempre? ¡No!-

Me separe bruscamente de el y lo mire.

-¿Ya no quieres seguir conmigo?-su voz estaba inyectada del mas puro de los dolores, estaba llevandome su alma conmigo y no lo podía permitir.

-No…-volvi a llorar, me intento abrazar pero lo separe.-¡No lo hagas mas difícil para ti!, ya no te amo mas, anoche me di cuenta que no eres para mi-me levante de la cama y me fui al baño, me cambie las pijamas y Sali, el seguia en la misma posición, desolado.

-Perdoname Edward, pero, es lo mejor para nosotros-enfatize nosotros e involuntariamente me puse una mano en el estomago.

-Vete-fue lo unico que pronuncio.

-Adios am… Edward-las lagrimas volvieron, abri la puerta de su recamara y la cerre de un portazo, corri por el pasillo, Jasper me miro desde su puerta.

-Bella, ¿estas segura que es lo mejor?-me miro a los ojos y mando una oleada de paz.

-No pero para el si-me referia a mi bebe, aunque claramente el penso en Edward.-Adios Jasper, fue un honor haberte conocido-me acerque y lo abrace, se puso rigido pero correspondio.-Dile a Alice que la quiero y la extrañare-me separe de el y volvi a correr.

Las escaleras se me antojaban eternas, pero tenia que seguir, no podía pararme y no podía mirar atrás, mi hijo era primero que todo, y mas si era una criatura tan maravillosa como Edward, tenia el ligero consuelo que me llevaba algo para recordarlo, y era verdad.

-Hija-la voz de Carlisle me saco de mi ensimamiento.

-Carlisle-corri a el y lo abraze.-Es lo mejor-le dije, froto mi espalda y no dijo nada.

-Vete, y cuidense-le mire a los ojos y el asintió-No te juzgo, se lo que el pensara, pero no te preocupes estara bien-me sonrio y lo volvi a abrazar.

-Gracias papa-me separe y fui a la puerta.-Dile a Esme que volvere-le grite ya fuera de la puerta, corri al monovolumen, lo encendi y Sali de la calzada, emprendiendo camino a una nueva vida.

Las oleadas de dolor que habian estado apaciguadas se elevaron y me hundieron, llevandome con su fuerza, pero por alguna razon no llore, senti ese deseo, ese dolor en mi pecho, pero ni una gota salio de mis ojos torturados, seria por que… era fuerte, y no todo estaba perdido.

-Estaras bien-me frote el estomago y segui conduciendo, diciendo adios al amor de mi vida, a mi familia, y a la vida que pudo haber sido…


	2. 2 Verdad

**Ainsss… no tengo mucho que hacer (kilos de tarea) así que vuelvo a publicar, me gusta hacer eso, y como estoy inspirada decidi escribir:**

**Gracias a volkalice-hale y Shikita Malfoy Cullen por ser mis 2 primeros reviews - que ilu!! Gracias niñasssss este cap va dedicado a ustedes!!**

**Desclaimer: No, les menti, no soy Stephenie Meyer ni escribi crepusculo, si lo hubiese escrito la protagonista seria YO!!**

CAP ANTERIOR

_-Estaras bien-me frote el estomago y segui conduciendo, diciendo adios al amor de mi vida, a mi familia, y a la vida que pudo haber sido…_

**2. Verdad**

.:.16 años después.:.

El tiempo pasa, y de verdad que pasa, mi vida cambio radicalmente hace 16 años exactamente, primero, el hecho de no solo haber tenido un hijo, no, si no un par de mellizos hermosos, que amo mas que a mi propia vida, y el hecho de envejecer y no poder volver a ser esa mujer que Edward amo alguna vez.

Y el hecho de que mis hijos no tuviesen ni un rasgo vampirico, hasta ahora.

Hoy 17 junio mis hijos cumplen 16 años y han cambiado bastante, su piel empieza a palidecer, y sus ojos empiezan a estar cambiantes. Por ejemplo el día de ayer Edward Jr. Se enojo y sus ojos se pusieron de un negro carbon, tambien han tenido falta de apetito, y aun tengo dudas.

Mis padres saben de mis hijos, pero no saben que paso con Edward, les dije que tuvimos un accidente de coche y que Edward murio, esa es la misma historia al igual para mis hijos, soy la viuda de Cullen, ya que no me divorcie de Edward, solo me fui y me arrepiento.

Pero la resignacion llego, y ahora que mis hijos odian el sol y empiezan a amar la noche me preocupa.

Obviamente no vivo en un lugar soleado, termine odiando el sol, por lo que vivo en Boston, nos es muy soleado ni muy nublado.

El dolor no ha desaparecido, si no que, me he hecho fuerte.

Pase mi embarazo sola, y cuando nacieron mis hijos me fui con Renee y Phil, pase ahí 9 años pero tenia que seguir, termine la universidad, estudie medicina, y pues no puedo decir que soy la mejor, pero me gusta.

Tengo bastantes comodidades, la carrera deja mucho dinero, y jamas volvi a saber de los Cullen, y no los busque aunque alguna vez le prometi a Carlisle que volveria, me pregunto si me habran perdonado.

Sin razon alguna adoro las compras, supongo que es algo que se me pego de Alice, o lo uso para "tenerla cerca".

Elizabeth y Edward Jr. Cullen Swan… Mis adorados hijos, creo que seria hora de que supieran la mas dolorosa de todas las verdades, y a mi me haria bien desahogarme.

Estacione el volvo negro ¿Qué si tengo este carro por alguna razon? Si.

Baje del coche con mi bata en la mano y mi pequeño maleti en la otra, meti la llave en la puerta, y rapidamente llego Rosario, mi sirvienta a ayudarme.

-Buenas tardes Sra. Bella, ¿le ofrezco algo?-me dijo servicialmente.

-Vamos Rosario, ya seria hora de que me llamaras Bella-

-Hay Sra. Soy nueva, no como Marian-Marian… la nana de mis hijos, es una buena mujer, me ayudo mucho, en cierta manera es algo parecida a Esme, muy maternal, pero aun así, el suave y dulce rostro de Esme me tortura día con día.

-¿Dónde esta Marian?-

-En la cocina haciendo la cena-

-¿Los chicos aun no llegan?-pregunte llendo hacia la cocina con Rosario detrás.

-No, no han de tardar, el joven Edward ya debio de haber salido de la practica de natacion, junto con Eli de ballet.-hijos con buenos reflejos.

Al dar la vuelta a la cocina mi pie se atoro en la esquina, casi caigo, pero Rosario me ayudo.

-Cuidado señora-

-Gracias Rosario, y ¿mi marido?-le cuestione llegando ya a la cocina.

-Em… no ha llegado, de hecho llamo y dijo que no llegaria a cenar-

-Ha de estar con alguna de sus malditas aventuras-realmente no me importaba, mi "marido" era un mujeriego empredernido, pero aun así se "enamoro" de mi, y me acogio con mis hijos, por lo que se lo agradezco.

Dos coches se escucharon en el garage, sonrei.

-Ire a recibirlos-les avise a las mujeres regordetas que eran de una gran ayuda.

Sali y mi hijo sonrio al verme.

-¡Mamita!-me dijo, corrio a mi y me abrazo, Edward, el que había nacido primero, se creia mayor por ese hecho, se parecia tanto a Edward sus ojos verdes, como alguna vez los tuvo Edward y su cabello solo que este era castaño como el mio, aun así tenia mucho de Edward, sus rasgos eran parecidos, aunque eran algo diferente, supuse que de sus padres, pero aun ais atractivo.

-¡Mama!-escuche gritar a Elizabeth, si el nombre de mi difunta suegra ella tenia el cabello como Charlie, rizado y cobrizo, sus ojos eran como los mios, un profundo chocolate.

Ambos traian sus bolsos de deporte.

-Mas les vale que acomoden bien esos coches.

El enorme jeep estaba mal acomodado detrás de mi volvo, y a un lado estaba el BMW rojo descapotable de mi hija.

-¿Estoy cansado sabes?-dijo retante mi hijo.

-Espero que veas bien esas llaves que tal vez no las veas en una larga temporada… ¿Cómo les fue en los entrenamientos?-

-La maestra me odia-dijo Elizabeth

-¿Por qué?-

-Pues me ridiculizo enfrente de los compañeros,-sus ojos se ensombrecieron-pero por alguna extraña razon empezó a temblar y se desmayo…-

-Dones-susurre.

-¿Dones?-cuestiono Edward

-Creo que es momento de la verdad chicos-dije afligida.

-¿Verdad?-asenti levemente, tome de la cintura a Edward y lo empuje un poco para que entrara a casa Elizabeth lo siguió.

-A mi despacho-

Al llegar ambos estaban confundidos.

-Es hora de que sepan sobre su padre… y su familia-

-¿PAPA?-la voz de Eli estaba llena de incredulidad, ella estaba bastante interesada en el, aunque nunca le dije mucho.

-¿Ya nos diras quien es Jasper, Emmett, Alice… y todos esos nombres que pronuncias de repente?-pregunto Edward.

-Si, son la familia de su padre, Alice y Emmett son sus hermanos-

-¿SON?-mi hija grito un poco-¿Aun vive nuestro padre?-su furia lleno el ambiente, con que ese era su don.

-Si Eli, aun viven, por favor no me interrumpan-les pedi ambos asintieron mas confundidos.

-Todo comenzo en Forks Washington, cuando me mude con su abuelo Charlie, yo iba a ser una de los 300 estudiantes en ese instituto, y queria pasar desapercibida, conocí varia gente y me pidieron que en el almuerzo nos sentaramos juntos, accedi, ya en el almuerzo fue cuando, los vi…-el dolor quebro mi voz-Eran cinco y se sentaban en la mesa mas alejada del resto, eran simplemente hermosos, palidos, con unos hermosos ojos color ocre, los Cullen y los Hale.

"Según lo que me dijo la chica esa, se llamaba Jessica, eran los hijos adoptados del Doctor Carlisle Cullen y su esposa Esme, Edward, Alice y Emmett eran los Cullen, y Rosalie y Jasper eran los Hale, "sobrinos" de Esme, sus padres habian muerto en un accidente y se habian ido a vivir con su tia."-aun recordaba eso

-¿Cómo eran?-pregunto Eli, el ambiente estaba lleno de curiosidad.

-Emmett McCarty Cullen, era alto, muy alto, con complexión de oso, muy… amenazador, Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, era un… fideo, pequeña, delgada, con razgos de duendecillo y un cabello negro y corto, que apuntaba para un lado diferente, y Edward Antony Massen Cullen… su padre, era de aspecto mas joven, alto, casi como Emmett, pero mas delgado, aunque tenia musculatura, pero no como el…y un desordenado cabello cobrizo.-

-¿Y los Hale?-

-Los Hale… gemelos rubios y hermosos, Rosalie tenia un cabello que caia en cascada hasta la media espalda, un cuerpo escultural y un ego que hasta parecia que se desprendia de ella, o pero Jasper era otra cosa, un chico alto, delgaducho menos musculoso que Emmett pero mas que Edward, con unos ojos torturados, definitivamente el mas serio.-

-¿Luego que paso?-la ansiosa voz de Elizabeth me sorprendia.

-Pues, su padre me miro, y yo me ruborice, después de el almuerzo me tocaba clase de biologia, al ser nueva necesitaba un compañero de laboratorio, y Edward fue, solo que al pasar el se puso tenso, y me di cuenta que sus ojos no eran mas ocres, si no negros, tenia un aspecto muy aterrador, y me miro como si algo apestara, o mas bien como si yo apestara, y jamas cambio de postura, incluso parecia que no respiraba, mas bien no respiraba, cuando sono el timbre el se fue y no lo volvi a ver por una semana, había desaparecido, como si la tierra se lo hubiera comido, y yo pensaba que era por mi, aunque me parecia ridiculo, y si fue por mi.-

-¿Cómo que no respiraba?-al fin Edward hablo.

-Es que los Cullen no eran humanos, simplemente tanta belleza era inhumana, dolia verlos, hasta su caminar era perfecta, ¡Eran perfectos!, su voz, su olor, todo, demasiado para ser humano, a lo lejos se veia… un día fui a la playa, y conocí a Jacob Black-

-¿JAKE, tu amigo Jake?-asenti

-Si, Jacob vivia en la Push, y ahí los Cullen no iban, por lo que le pregunte por que no, entonces me conto sus historias locales, las historias de los licantropos y los frios, seres bebedores de sangre que toman forma humana, recuerdo lo que me dijo, "tu gente los llama vampiros"-mis hijos se estremecieron-Luego después del día en la playa Edward y su familia no fueron al instituto y los dias estaban soleados, algo que confirmo mis sospechas, luego fui a Port Angeles y me lo encontre, fue cuando de verdad supe que Edward era un vampiro…-

-Somos hijos de un vampiro-exhalo Elizabeth

-Si, ese día fue cuando me di cuenta de tres cosas, primera, que Edward es un vampiro, segunda. Un parte de el desaba mi sangre y tercera, que estaba total y perdidamente enamorada de el…-mis hijos tenian los ojos abiertos de par en par mirándome-Y fue cuando realmente comence a vivir…-

ñeeee soy mala... lo siento no lo puedo evitar!!, bueno aqui el segundo cap, sus reviews son mi paga (y me gusta que me paguen)

wiiiii denle go!! me gusta darles regalos (videos mal hechos TT.TT) asi que al primer review le hare un video dedicado!! (seria el resumen del seg. cap, pork del primero ya ahi y lo estoy haciendo !!)

xoxo ATTO: M.Z.R.J.C.


	3. 3 Dejando todo lo nuevo atras

****

Jeje... bueno pues... estoy inspirada xDD asi ke les traigo otro capi!! wiii soi genial lo se!!

**lo siento ando algo apurada asi k no podre contestar sus reviews pero aun asi se los agradezco de veritas de veritas!!**

**a:_ lunaticalupinsalesia_****_Shikita Malfoy Cullen_****_-EstrellaDeHielo-_****_Isis Janet_**

**CAP ANTERIOR**

_-Si, ese día fue cuando me di cuenta de tres cosas, primera, que Edward es un vampiro, segunda. Un parte de el desaba mi sangre y tercera, que estaba total y perdidamente enamorada de el…-mis hijos tenian los ojos abiertos de par en par mirándome-Y fue cuando realmente comence a vivir…-_

**3. Dejando todo lo nuevo atrás.**

-No-Lo-Puedo-Creer-Elizabeth estaba asombrada y no cabia de la incredulidad, mas sin embargo Edward estaba serio ni siquiera me miraba.

-¿Por qué nos lo dices, que hay hoy de especial?-Edward estaba a la defensiva

-Hoy cumplen 16, no se han notado en sus cambios notables-los señale-¡Mirense!, estan palidos, ya casi no comen, y estan muy guapos, se parecen tanto a su padre-baje la cabeza.

-¿Qué paso después mama?-me pregunto Elizabeth, levante mi mirada.

-¿Realmente lo quieren saber?-ellos asintieron.

Les conte sobre el prado, cuando conocí a los Cullen, la aversión de Rose ante mi, luego del partido, y de James, Edward pregunto que si su padre me había defendido, y había sacado la ponzoña de mi sangre, le respondi con un rotundo si.

Luego lo que paso después, el baile, mi cumpleaños y lo que había pasado con Jasper, luego los 4 meses que pase en desolación.

-hacia lo necesario para sobrevivir…-suspire.

-¿Tanto te dolio?-me cuestiono Eli, asenti y ella me miro dolida-¿No crees que papa sufrio tanto?-me encogi de hombros.

-Luego me empece a hacer amiga de Jacob, y se convirtió en mi… salvador,-les conte sobre su conversión, ellos estaban incredulos, luego les conte de la vision, y volterra, jamas había hablado tanto, les conte de toda mi vida, sin omitir nada.

-¿Entonces lo abandonaste por que creias que no nos iba a querer?-Eli estaba furiosa.

-Si, y aun me arrepiento-

-Mama…-Edward vacilo-Quiero buscar a los Cullen-mi sorpresa fue visible.

-Hijo ellos no estan en Forks, ni siquiera creo que sigan en el continente, han pasado mas de 16 años-me imagine encontrarlos, seria muy feliz si los volvia a ver…

-¡Es nuestro padre!-Elizabeth se levanto.-Por lo que veo el ha sufrido bastante, quizás al vernos el sea feliz-Eli estaba convencida, nada cambiaria su decision.

-De acuerdo-finalice, Edward me miro sorprendido

-¿En serio?-asenti, la puerta de la casa se abrio, mire mi reloj y eran las 10 de la noche.

-Su padre llego, le avisare que nos vamos a ir-me miraron.

-Te vas a divorciar de Richard-la pregunta parecia afirmación.

-No, ni siquiera estamos casados, yo menti, dije que estaba viuda, y yo no quize casarme con el… literalmente vivimos en pecado… y jamas dormimos juntos, somos mas amigos… en fin, vayan a cenar-me miraron con ojos de 'mama no por favor'

-No tengo hambre-replico Eli, enarque una ceja.

-Solo lo que puedan… no se hasta cuando volveremos a comer, por favor-les pedi, ellos asintieron resignados y salieron de mi despacho.

Me sente, tenia que hacer que Alice me viera.

-Estoy decidida volvere a Forks, si no estan, pues buscare por todo el mundo si es necesario, Alice, si ves esto, por favor Edward no debe saber que los busco, me pregunto si sigue con ustedes, maldito cargo de conciencia… ¿a quien engaño?, lo sigo amando como el primer día…. Oh Alice, como te nesecito-entonces el dolor se apodero de mi, como jamas, como nunca, tome un cojin y lo abrace, mientras mis lagrimas salian insistentes, el vacio en el pecho era terrible, necesitaba ayuda y no podía pedirsela a cualquiera.

-JACOB-me levante de un salto y tome mi movil, empezó a sonar y al fin esa voz tan familiar contesto.

-¿Bueno?-la voz de jacob seguia igual de ronca, aunque ahora mas cansada.

-¡oh Jacob!-nuevas lagrimas se esparcieron en mi rostro.

-¿Bella?, no manches Bella, que… y ese milagro, hace mucho que no me llamas-

-Solo fueron 6 años-me burle-Jacob, mis hijos ya saben la verdad, y quieren buscarlo-

-¿Qué?, los Cullen no viven en Forks, Bella-suspire, lo intuia

-¿Podrias localizarlos?, por favor es necesario, yo prometi alguna vez que volveria.-

-Bella… la ultima vez supe algo de que sus amigos de Volterra habian acogido a Edward y el había aceptado-palideci

-¡¿QUE?!-

-No me creas fue lo que me dijo el viento-

-NO, no puede ser… lo tengo que buscar, lo debo buscar-

-No creo que te reciban con los brazos abiertos, cuando hace 16 años te debian de haber convertido-era cierto…

-Estoy perdida-la posibilidad de encontrarlos seria casi nula, mas si Edward ya no estaba con ellos.

-Bella te tengo que dejar, investigare, pero no creo que encuentre mucho-

-Gracias Jake, por eso te quiero-suspire y cerre el telefono, mi vida se iba en picada y no estaba mi vampiro salvador para atraparme.

-Alice ayuda-pedi, mañana partiríamos, primero necesitaba hablar con Richard, el era de buena ayuda, era un hombre tan comprensivo, y no me amaba pero me apreciaba.

-Y si tengo que buscar hasta el fin del mundo, lo hare, todo por ellos, por mis hijos, todo por ellos-y sali dispuesta a enfrentarme al mundo, y encontarlos, aunque la vida se me fuese en ello...

* * *

**todo feo este "cap", algo corto (muuy corto) y sin nada interesante, aunque... pues ya el siguiente cap viene por Edward - **

**asi ke!!  
nos vemos en el siguiente sale?  
las kiero!! gracias por sus animos**

**xoxo ATTO: M.Z.R.J.C.**


	4. 4 Milagro

**ainsss!! hola!!**

**aki rapido subiendo cap... lo siento kilos de tarea que me encargan TT.TT**

**en fin los kiero gracias a todos!!**

**disclaimer: (aunque a veces se me olvida ponerlo) ñeee... soy demasiado linda para llamarme Stephenie y mas como para apellidarme Meyer TT.TT desafortunadamente tampoco escribi crepusculo, si yo lo hubiese escrito noe staria terminado xDD**

CAP ANTERIOR

-Y si tengo que buscar hasta el fin del mundo, lo hare, todo por ellos, por mis hijos, todo por ellos-y sali dispuesta a enfrentarme al mundo, y encontarlos, aunque la vida se me fuese en ello...,

4. El milagro

Alice POV

Sentada sobre el regazo de Jasper, recargado en su pecho, me encontraba, soñando despierta, y relajandome cuando llego:

**Un monton de imágenes cruzaron en mi cabeza en ese momento…**

_-cuando me fui a vivir a Forks Washington con Charlie…eran cinco y se sentaban en la mesa mas alejada…fue cuando me di cuenta de tres cosas…y me dijo El leon se enamoro de la oveja…el me llamo y mintió… fue el peor cumpleaños de mi vida…solo hacia lo necesario para sobrevivir…-_**esa era Bella, hablaba con dos adolescentes.**

_-no-lo-puedo-creer-_**la chica se veia asombrada.**

_-quiero encontrar a los Cullen-_**el chico estaba serio**

_-Alice ayuda-_**suspiro Bella...**

Volvi en mi, y Jasper me miraba atento.

-Bella-fue lo unico que murmure, la puerta se abrio y Carlisle estaba en ella.

-Creo que es momento para que sepan la verdad-intente ver lo que diria mas tarde, pero aun no tomaba ni una decision.

-Edward viene para aca, Zac y Emmett no quieren cazar mas-dije mi padre asintió y desaparecio a su despacho.

Artemisa y Emma me miraban desde el otro sillon, me encogi de hombros.

Si, los Cullen han crecido, cuatro seres se han unido, y la historia ha cambiado.

Primero que Emmett y Artemisa son hermanos… Zacarias, Jack y Yo somos los Brandon, y Edward es el unico Cullen.

Aun recuerdo los primeros 5 años después de la ida de Bella…

_Edward estaba sentado tocando el piano, su melodia era la mas triste que había escuchado jamas, hasta yo me sentia deprimida, el cielo lloraba sus penas, y la noche solo menguaba su dolor._

_La melodia seguis siendo triste, hasta que la reconoci, y Artemisa la empezó a cantar._

_**No soporto estar aquí**_

_**Sufriendo por mis temores mil**_

_**Si te debes ir, vete sin nada que decir**_

_**Tu voz permanece aquí con un terrible dolor**_

_**Que no puede sanar**_

_**Se siente tan real**_

_**Hay tanto que el tiempo no borrara**_

_**Al llorar tus lagrimas eh de secar**_

_**Al gritar tus miedos eh de auyentar**_

_**Tome tu mano al caminar**_

_**Siempre tendras**_

_**Todo de mi **_

_La melodia continuaba, Edward la tocaba cada vez con mas sentimiento, y el dolor se podía aspirar, Artemisa se sento junto a Edward y este ni se inmuto._

_**Podias cautivarme**_

_**Con tu sonrisa de luz**_

_**Ahora vivo de lo que dejaste atrás**_

_**Tu rostro aun… deja huella en mi**_

_**Tu voz me hace ver… el dolor que hay en mi **_

_**Que no puede sanar**_

_**Se siente tan real**_

_**Hay tanto que el tiempo no borrara**_

_**Al llorar tus lagrimas eh de secar**_

_**Al gritar tus miedos eh de auyentar**_

_**Tome tu mano al caminar**_

_**Siempre tendras**_

_**Todo de mi**_

_**Hay tanto que decir **_

_**Desde que no estas**_

_**Pero aunque sigas en mi**_

_**Hay un eterno dolor**_

_**Al llorar tus lagrimas eh de secar**_

_**Al gritar tus miedos eh de auyentar**_

_**Tome tu mano al caminar**_

_**Siempre tendras…. Todo de mi….**_

_No me había fijado lo bien que cantaba Arte, la verdad su voz y las notas de Edward daban un toque de… dramatismo._

_-Vaya, tocas muy bien Edward-le dijo este se encogio de hombros y continuo tocando, una canción tan familiar… la nana de Bella…_

Pero ahora se había "repuesto" puesto que Carlisle le pidio que la comprendiera que ella había tenido sus razones, razones las cuales siempre nos había ocultado… hasta ahora.

-Llegamos-grito Emmett desde el porche, ese hombre jamas cambiaria, siempre tan… efusivo.

-Emmett sabia que llegarias mucho antes de que si quiera lo pensaras-

-Callate sabelotodo-le gruñi, y el lo iba a hacer pero Jasper se puso enfrente de mi y yo le saque la lengua.

-Chicos, reunion familiar-anuncio Carlisle, entramos al comedor y nos sentamos, yo en las piernas de Jasper, Rosalie en las de Emmett, Arte en una y Zac estaba apoyado en el respaldo, igual estaban Emma y Jack, Esme estaba sentada y Carlisle de pie junto a ella.

-¿Qué pasa papa?-cuestiono Edward.

-Es sobre el pasado…-empezó pero fue interrumpido.

-Me pregunto si nosotros debemos estar aquí-Jack como siempre sintiendose fuera de lugar, el había transformado a Zac y a Emma, y Artemisa fue transformada por Edward…

-Deben de estar aquí-finalizo Esme, ellos asintieron y le indicaron a Carlisle que continuara.

-Todos recuerdan cuando Bella se fue-eso fue un golpe bajo para Edward-Bueno ustedes aun no estaban con nosotros pero no se acomplejen, conocen la historia-Edward bajo la cabeza.-Bueno, yo soy el que sabe la razon por la cual ella se fue-un silencio penetrante se hayo después de sus palabras.

-¿Cuál fue?-mi curiosidad pudo mas, el aun no tamaba la decision, y al segundo de mi pregunta se me vino tan claro como el agua.

-Isabella estaba embarazada-Edward se levanto de la mesa.-Edward espera-el se relajo un poco-Y no, no es lo que piensas, no te engaño… el bebe… mas bien los bebes son tuyos Edward… ella estaba asustada, por eso huyo, por que sabia que reaccionarias así-lo señalo, tenso, con los ojos negros como el carbon.

-¡¿COMO PUDO HABERSE EMBARAZADO CARLISLE, ES ILOGICO?!-

-Esos bebes fueron un… milagro.-y el silencio se hizo.

-Debemos volver a Forks-finalice, deje que las imágenes pasaran en mi mente, y Edward las leyo.-Bella nos busca, una promesa que dejo pendiente… Jacob es su… guia, aunque el hombre esta muy malinformado, piensa que Edward se fue a volterra, o eso estaba diciendo Bella-me encogi de hombros, todos me miraron.

-Quiero conocer a mis nietos-dijo feliz Esme, Rosalie y Emmett sonrieron al igual que Jasper y yo, aunque yo ya los conocia.

-16 años han pasado, esa es su edad… hubiera amado haberlos malcriado, hubiese sido una oportunidad unica.-dije feliz.

-¿Cómo son Alice?-me cuestiono Rose.

-Un Edward cualquiera-me rei-y una Bella hermosa, aunque se parecen mas a Edward-Edward estaba mirando el vacio y la nada, los recorde y el me miro, sonrio ya que el chico estaba tan guapo como el pero co un toque de Bella, haciendolo atractivo.

-DEbia ser mio-ironizo, y sonrio… ¡SONRIO!, en los 16 años que Edward estaba solo jamas había sonreido.

-Tendremos que volver al colegio-suspire,-E inventarnos otra historia… YO QUIERO SER MI HIJA-grite emocionada.

-¿Cuál es tu plan Alice?-y nos quedamos ahí, inventandonos la historia para volver, y encontrarnos con Bella y mis sobrinos, el futuro era incierto, pero ahí estaba, y no nos lo podiamos perder.

* * *

En el siguiente cap kizas ia se encuentren con lo cullen o a penas lleguen a forks... estoy indesiza en fin

gracias a:  
Shikita Malfoy Cullen: g_racias por tus animos!! y por dejarme review!!_  
salesia: _adoro tus reviews!! gracias en serio!! _

Hermione-Malfoy35: _eres una mujer de pocas palabras me agrada xDD gracias por leer estas loqueras que se me ocurren xDD (no tomen red bull y coman chocolate es demasiadooo...)_

joe cullen: _adoro el nombre de Joe (por Joe jonas 3) gracias y me encanta que te encante xDDD leere tu historia no te preocupes que ahi me tendras!!_

Isis Janet:_ tarde mucho?? espero y no u.u' en fin!! gracias por tu apoyo de veritas de veritas!!  
_

**gracias por seguir esta loca historia aun estoy indecisa con lo de la trama pero no se preocupen que hay para rato!! **

**xoxo ATTO: M.Z.R.J.C.**


	5. 5 Forks

_**Helloaaaaa!! (eso es raro xDD) pues akiiii actuazlizando!!**_

**_seeee soi genial no lo digan xDD_**

_**disclaimer: **ñeeeee, no soy stephenie meyer... o si?? "no maya no eres" ainsss que depresion TTT.TTT_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**CAP ANTERIOR**

_-¿Cuál es tu plan Alice?-y nos quedamos ahí, inventandonos la historia para volver, y encontrarnos con Bella y mis sobrinos, el futuro era incierto, pero ahí estaba, y no nos lo podiamos perder._

**5. Forks**

Bella POV

Richard me había comprendido, después de charlar con el sobre que mis hijos querian conocer a su otra mitad de familia, a el le parecio bien, insistio en acompañarme pero tuve que decir no.

Y eso nos lleva aquí, en pleno vuelo a punto de aterrizar en mi ciudad natal, Forks Wa.

Elizabeth POV

Nervios.

Eso era lo que sentia, no sabia como seria mi familia, después de saber toda la historia, me sentia confundida, no sabria como seria ver a mi padre de mi edad.

Siempre supe que eramos _algo_, siempre algunas diferencias de los demas, entonces, nos indicaron que nos pusieramos el cinturón, ibamos a aterrizar.

Dicen que cuando la vida te ofrece un sueño puede llegar a superar tus expectativas, esta vez esperaba que fuese así.

Y luego, estaba algo que siempre le habiamos ocultado a nuestra madre, nuestros _dones_.

A veces podía llenar el ambiente según mi sentimiento, y, ademas, Edward y yo nos podiamos leer el pensamiento el uno al otro, siempre pensabamos que era por ser gemelos.

Edward por otro lado, era muy… intuitivo, podía sentir lo que se aproximaba, el sentimiento, o a veces imágenes.

Y eso nos dejaba aca.

Edward jr. POV

El suave ajetreo me desperto, a veces podía tener mucho sueño o a veces ni siquiera dormia.

Pero aun así haber dormido todo el viaje no era suficiente, mire mi reloj de pulsera y ahí se veia, las 5:30 am.

En pocos minutos estariamos con mi abuelo, era un buen hombre… jubilado.

Ahora el jefe de policia era un tal… Mike Newton, amigo de mama.

Una mujer empezó a decir que bienvenidos… ains, me estaba cayendo de sueño.

"_Eli, ayudame, tengo demasiado sueño…" _pense, esta me puso una mano en la cintura, y yo puse una mano en el cuello de ella, y bajamos.

El abuelo estaba ahí, con un coche nuevo, que mama le había regalado. Un Mercedes Benz.

Llego y me abrazo, yo era su adoración, al igual que Eli, solo que Eli le traia recuerdos de su ex-yerno.

Después de dejarme caer en el asiento trasero del mercedes, Elizabeth saludo efusivamente a mi abuelo, y después se subio enseguida de mi, recoste mi cabeza en sus piernas y me quede de nuevo dormido…

Bella POV

Ver a Charlie fue un respiro para mi alma, un alma que hacia mucho era torturada.

-¿Qué pasa BElls?-me cuestiono mirando mi rostro, sonrei, o lo intente, voltee a ver a mis hijos y estos estaban dormidos, Edward tenia la cabeza en el regazo de Eli y ella estaba recargada, se veian tan tiernos.

-Pensaba en mis hijos, en Edward, ¿Qué hubiese pasado si el no hubiese mueto?-una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla, Charlie me miro apenado, arrepintiendose de haber preguntado.

-Hija… no se como has sobrevivido.-la honestidad en sus palabras era notable.

-Ahora tengo dos hermosas razones por las cuales vivir…-

-¿Sabes como estan lo Cullen?-eso me dejo sin palabras.

-Hace poco hable con Alice… esta bien…-menti, Charlie me miro suspicaz.

-Los Cullen volvieron Bella-y el aire volvio a mis pulmones, sentia como raspaba mi garganta y volvia a la vida.

-¿En serio?-prengunte actuando despreocupada.

-Si, pense que por eso volvias… para pasar tiempo con ellos-asenti

-Los eh echado de menos… papa, me prestas el coche, ire a la mansion-

-Claro Bella, este coche es mas tuyo que mio…-

-Fue un regalo, en lo que nos mandan los autos.-sonrio.

-Ese brillo en tus ojos hace mucho que no lo notaba-

-Es mi familia-me defendi, el asintió y dejo de hablar.

Al llegar a la casa, Charlie me ayudo a encaminar a mis hijos a casa. Y de ahí me dirigi hacia aquella mansion que tanto amaba.

Después de un rato de viaje llegue, estacione el mercedes en la calzada y me dirigi al porche.

Antes de tocar senti unos brazos abrazandome. Alice.

-OH BELLA-grito, abrazandome, extrañaba tanto aquellos brazos petreos, lo mas frio eran mis hijos, que tenian la temperatura muy baja para ser humanos, pero muy calientes para ser vampiros.

-Alice-murmure, lagrimas desbordaron mis ojos, me senti tan feliz.

-Ahí Bella, como te eh extrañado, ¿Cómo pudiste abandonarme sin despedirte de mi?-se notaba ofendida.

-Lo siento Alice, era lo mejor-las lagrimas caian y caian.

-Ahí gente que le sientan mal lo años pero a ti te sentaron extremadamente bien, mirate, ni una sola arruga-acaricio mi rostro con su fria mano, no pude mas y la volvi a abrazar.

-Vamos entra entra-me ordeno, entre y otros brazos me sostuvieron, esta vez era Emmett.

-HERMANITA-grito en mi oido, sonrei como jamas, lo abraze al igual fuerte, tanto como pude.

-Emmett….aire-bromee, el solto una carcajada.

-Rayos Bella, te ves mas agil que antes-

-No creas, las apariencias engañan-le recorde, siempre seria mi hermano mayor, aunque yo me viese mas vieja.

-Bella-la dulce voz de Esme provenia de las escaleras, corri hacia ellas, y me recibio en su abrazo.

-Esme-llore, llore todo lo que había aguantado estos 16 años, bese su fria mejilla, y ella me acariciaba el cabello, senti que vivia, senti como el amor de ella me llenaba y curaba ese agujero en mi pecho.

-Hija mia, como te eh extrañado-ella tambien sollozaba.

-Oh Esme, hice una promesa, lo prometi, y no podía morir sin cumplirla antes-sonreimos, y de nuevo me volvi a sentir aquella humana adolecente perdidamente enamorada y maravillada.

-BELLA-la alegria de Rosalie me sorprendio, sus frios pero perfectos brazos me enrosacaron y me senti bien, su aroma era sorprendentemente bueno, y esto era raro.

-Rosalie, como te extrañe-su belleza me deslumbro como aquel día.

-Rose, deja algo-la ronca y hermosa voz de Jasper me saco de mis cavilaciones, y entonces sucedió lo que siempre me había preguntado si sucederia, Jasper me abrazo.

-Jasper-su paz, armonia, felicidad y sorpresa me sento muy bien, y me senti curada, mas bien ya estaba curada.

-Bella-de nuevo me llamaron, Carlisle.-Hija mia, sabia que volverias-me separe de Jasper y Carlisle me envolvió en su paternal abrazo, beso mi cabeza y me volvi a sentir de 18 años.

-Te lo prometi papa-le respondi, el sonrio, mire sus ojos ocres, y caí en la realidad, esa mujer de 34 años ocupaba ahora mi lugar, el lugar de la adolecente, el lugar de la mujer que se había casado, y había huido hacia mas de 16 años, mire la puerta y el recuerdo volvio, la lluvia me hizo sentir nostalgia, y el llanto poco a poco ceso.

-Edward esta de caza con los nuevos.-me aviso Alice, asenti, todos fuimos a la sala y empezamos a platicar, Alic eme pregunto por mis hijos, les prometi que los traeria.

-Solo que se quedaron dormidos-los excuse.

Vi mi reloj, y eran casi las 3 am.

-Me tengo que ir.-les avise, ellos asintieron, y me hicieron prometer que el día siguiente volveria con mi hijos.

-Lo prometo…-y emprendi camino para mi hogar.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Gracias a:**

volkalice-hale: mejor ya no meto la pata vdd? gracias por tur eview!!  
Shikita Malfoy Cullen: ia lo se Alice es tan... ALice xDDD gracias!!  
tusolmary: lo siento soi antispoilers xDDD pero siiiiiii gracias por leerlO!!

karoo:lo se es que alice es... alice xDD la adoro graciass por leer

salesia:repito soy antispoiler pero!! respondiendo a tu pregunta, no te preocpues, tengo un buen papel para ellos ya veras!! gracias por leer (amo a Jacobo xD)

Isis Janet:genial no tarde xDDD de nada de nada y see es (sub algo xDD) en fin gracias por leer!!

los adorO!!

XOXO ATTO: M.Z.R.J.C.


	6. 6 Los Cullen

_Hey!! eh cuelto despues de unas laaaargas vacaciones (de hecho eran muchos examenes) pero bueno kn un new cap espero les guste y en mi canal de youtube ya subire el resumen del primer cap (ya llevo 6 y apenas lo voi a subir) esk no e tenido tiempo disculpas!!_

**_Disclaimer: YES!! im stephenie meyer and i write twilight thats cool hu? _**

**_kien rayos era esa tipa nop no soi tephi meyer nap no escribi twilight y menos luna nueva y si eso no deja lo obvio evidente tampoco eclipse y menos amanecer y nop no e colgado en mi web los capitulos de midnight sun jeje y eso es lo evidente _**

**CAP ANTERIOR**

_-Me tengo que ir.-les avise, ellos asintieron, y me hicieron prometer que el día siguiente volveria con mi hijos._

_-Lo prometo…-y emprendi camino para mi hogar._

**6. Los Cullen**

Al llegar a casa mis hijos me esperaban, me preguntaron donde estaba y les dije que en casa de los Cullen, y les avise que mañana iriamos.

Y me quede dormida en un profundo sueño, y en ese sueño unos ojos ocres me vigilaban…

Elizabeth POV

La lluvia me desperto, al desperezarme mire la ventana, y no había sol, algo comun, voltee a mi lado y Edward estaba recostado, dormido.

-Hermanito, levantate-lo zarandee un poco, el gruño bajito.

-¿No me puedes dejar dormir?-negue sonriente, se levanto a regañadientes, nos habiamos quedado en la sala, y mi abuelo había hecho muy poco ruido, por lo que supuse que ya se había ido, era sabado, el amaba la pesca… nada nuevo.

-Hoy vamos a conocer a los Cullen-me recorde me puse de pie de un salto, corri a el baño, y tome mi neceser.

-Eli, apurate-me ordeno mi madre, me termine de tratar de cepillarme el cabello, al final se quedo ondulado, ¡que raro!

Sali y Edward se metio, ni siquiera había terminado de salir, pero me empujo.

-HAY!!-me queje, mi madre sonrio, me miraba desde la puerta de su recamara.

-Ven-me tendio su mano y entre a su cuarto, era conocido, ya había estado ahí.

-¿Qué pasa mama?-fue a su ropero y saco una bolsa.

-Tu tia Alice me lo envio para ti-mire su atuendo, era uno nuevo, se veia realmente bien, era una falda hasta la cintura, con una camisa de botones negra, muy… formal.

Tome la bolsa y saque un hermoso vestido blanco de tirantes, con una cinta en la cintura, algo sencillo, luego había un pequeño sueter tejido, me encanto.

-Wow, tien estilo-dije sonriente, ella salio de la habitación y me pude cambiar.

Había otra bolsa en la cama, la vacie y supuse que eso era para Edward, un pantalón gris, una camisa blanca, una gabardina y una bufanda.

-Vaya…-susurre.

Sali del cuarto ya cambiada, Edward aun no salia, por lo que baje, mi madre desayunaba, de repente una hambre repentina hizo que mi estomago se estrujara pidiendo comida.

-Eli, ¿vas a desayunar?-asenti, me sente en una de las sillas vacias de la amarillo chillon cocina.

Después de un rato Edward bajo, no desayuno, no tenia hambre.

Después de un largo viaje llegamos a una especie de prado, 6 enormes arboles tapaban casi en su totalidad a un hermosa mansion color blanca, antigua y hermosa, y al frente en el porche, una hermosa familia estaba parada…

Edward Jr. POV

Esto era de locos, estaban hermosos, y jóvenes, y eran iguales a como mama los había describido, nuestra otra familia, los Cullen.

Quizás el sol estuviese oculto, pero aun así ellos brillaban, tenian una palidez extrema, una hermosura inhumana y lo recorde, eran inhumanos.

Senti mi corazón palpitar mas de lo comun, era extraño sentirlo tan fuerte.

Elizabeth POV

Me senti dichosa de la nada, mama se estaciono y sonrio.

-¿Listos?-pregunto feliz.

-Sip-bajamos del coche y me senti intimidada, aunque luego fue una muy agradable sensación de hogar.

-Isabella-mama volteo hacia el bosque, donde aquella voz aterciopelada había venido.

Mama no contesto pero senti como había detenido su respiración.

-Edward-su voz sono tan debil, solo como un susurro, mi corazón resoplo de hiperactividad, el era… mi _padre…_

Bella POV

Su voz era el sonido mas hermoso de la existencia, y ahí estaba entre los arboles mirandome, con esos ojos tan ocres y hermosos que alguna vez me habian hipnotizado y dejado ceder.

Salio lentamente, temiendo asustarme, pero no, su andar despreocupado y perfecto jamas lograria asustarme, ni siquiera esa vez hacia mas de 17 años cuando Victoria había intentado matarme y no lo había logrado, no, jamas lo haria, el era mi Leon, mi Edward, el moustro que queria ser humano, el era mi amor, mi vida.

-Volviste-fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de desaparecer y reaparecer frente a mi.

Su mano rozo mi mejilla, fria como el hielo, pero tan tersa como la seda, luego en un rapido pero maravilloso movimiento estaba entre sus brazos aspirando su aroma enloquecedor, disfrutando de sus musculos, ahora pegados a mi cuerpo.

Entonces enloqueci….

Una embestida de sentimientos me desoriento, y lo primero que hice fue llorar.

* * *

FILI ES LINDO XDDDDD

recuerden reviews son mi paga denle go!! en el proximo cap agradezco sus coments perdon pero tengo que ducharme los kiero:

M.Z.R.J.C.


	7. 7 Soy su padre

**CAP ANTERIOR**

_Una embestida de sentimientos me desoriento, y lo primero que hice fue llorar._

**7. Yo soy su padre**

¿Qué mas podía hacer?, apartarlo me causaría un dolor físico, pero era peor seguir entre sus brazos.

-Edward-susurre después de haberme tranquilizado.

-¡Oh Bella!, no me vuelvas a dejar, ha pasado mucho y sufro demasiado no lo vuelvas a hacer-negué con la cabeza pero poco a poco me separe.

-Edward yo… te traje a tus hijos-la confusión curso su rostro, volteo lentamente y miro a Ed y a Eli.

-No puede ser-murmuro, se acerco lentamente a los chicos y los miro, era como ver sus reflejos solo que en hombre y mujer.

-Edward y Elizabeth-le dije, aunque probablemente ya lo sabia-

-Es increíble, Edward tienes demasiado de tu madre, y Elizabeth-se quedo un momento en silencio, recordando a su madre.-Eres como yo-sonrio irónico.

-Hola-murmuro Elizabeth, lo miro intensamente y… lo abrazo.

Edward la recibió sorprendido pero aun así, estuve segura de que el también lo quería.

-Muy emotivo, pero en un momento empezara a llover y es un prada-dijo Alice señalando su abrigo.

Reímos, reí, hacia mucho que no lo hacia.

Entramos a la casa, yo repelí a Edward, no estaba lista aun.

-Bueno Bella ellos son Jack, Zac, Arthemisa y Emma-señalo a los nuevos integrantes, sonrei.

-Mucho gusto-les dije ellos asintieron, Arthemisa se removió incomoda.

-Oh, si-dijo Alice ella desaparecio.

-¿Eso que fue?-pregunte

-Es la mas reciente, solo tiene 16 años de haber sido convertida, aun no se acostumbra.-

-Oh… entonces… Jack, y los demás no fueron convertidos por ustedes-deduje.

-Ellos nos encontraron, gracias al don de Zac, puede rastrear, pero es muy curioso su don, Zac le platicarías a Bella-le pidió Esme el asintió.

-Soy un rastreador, pero solo puedo rastrear vampiros… civilizados, fue muy útil para encontrar a los Cullen-

-Vaya-murmure.

-Jack es otra cosa, Jack podrias…-

-Claro-la interrumpió-Yo tengo el don de ver el ser de las personas, descubrir si sus intenciones son buenas o malas, inclusive saber que piensan en un momento…. Pero tu… me repeles-dijo confundido y frustado y naturalmente me sonroje.

-Si… no soy muy legible-

-Preguntármelo a mi-ironizo Edward, temblé.

-Yo-comenzo Emma-tengo el don de controlar los objetos…. Telequinesia-abrí la boca, eso era asombroso.

-¿Y Arthemisa?-cuestione.

-Nadie sabe… aun no lo descubre, ella deduce que no tiene, no hemos llamado a Eleazar para pedirle ayuda, ya que ella no quiere-no comprendia… esa chica tenia una intuición sobre ella.

-¿Y ustedes chicos?-pregunto Carlisle le mire.

-¿Dones…. Ellos?-el asintió.

-¿No le han dicho?-cuestiono Edward ellos negaron removiéndose incómodamente.

-Nosotros…-comenzo Elizabeth.

-¿Tienen dones y no me habían dicho?-la interrumpí, Edward escondió una sonrisa, yo estaba muy dolida, de que no me hubieran dicho.

-Mami… yo… nosotros…-Eli se escondió detrás de Eddie, mientras este intentaba hablar, pero ellos sabían que no me debían hacer enojar ni me debian ocultar cosas.

Puse ambas manos en la cadera y alce una ceja.

-Odio cuando hace eso-murmuro Elizabeth, los Cullen rieron encantados, mas sin embargo no quite la posición.

-Hay pues nosotros no sabíamos que nuestro padre era un vampiro-tenia razón, quite la posición y me senté en el sillón mas cercano.

-¿Diganme entonces cuales son?-

-Nos podemos leer la mente mutuamente, Edward es muy intuitivo, sentir las reacciones que tomara la gente, inclusive puede ver lo que pasara, aunque con una limitacion de tiempo, como sabra lo que hare después de terminar-Edward asintió-Luego, yo puedo llenar el ambiente con mis sentimientos, y puedo hacer que la gente piense algo-termino y suspire.

-¿Qué?-pregunte aturdida, ella me miro sonriente.

-Son dones bastantes parecidos a los de Alice y Jasper por supuesto-dijo Edward quien estaba acomodado en una butaca mientras Elizabeth miraba el enorme piano de cola de Edward.

-¿Tocas?-le pregunto Edward, ella ladeo la cabeza y asintió, si no lo podía negar ambos tenían una… como decirlo magia para la música.

-¿Puedo?-pidió permiso, el asintió, corrió y se sentó.

Empezó indecisa, vacilante, la melodía se escuchaba temblorosa, pero entonces con un gran cambio empezó a tornarse de cuidadosa a dulce y tierna.

-Toca como Edward-murmuro Esme sentándose a mi lado, asentí.

Alice gimió mientras se acurrucaba con Jasper, la melodía daba sueño pero un sueño lindo, por relajación.

Me recargue en el cuello de Esme y mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse lentamente.

-¿Edward, Eli puede hacer los cambios de pensamiento en tu madre?-cuestiono Edward intrigado.

-Nunca lo a intentado-las suaves notas empezaron a bajar y por ultimo terminaron con la dulce y relajante melodía.

-Hermoso-dijo Rose sentada en las escaleras con Emmett.

-Sin duda-le apoyo Carlisle, Eli sonrió tímida, corrió a mi lado y se sentó.

-Vere si puedo hacerlo-musito para los Edward's.

Me enderece un poco ella frunció el ceño.

-Esto es frustrante ni siquiera encuentro su mente.-renegó Elizabeth.

-Ja-Ja-me rei sarcásticamente.

Edward sonrió y musito.

-Bienvenida a mi mundo hija-

_continuara..._


End file.
